Golden Heart
by LittleBluebirdFeathers
Summary: Scarlett Hart has been chosen to join Squad 7 and near enough jumps at the chance. Soon she meets the lieutenant of Squad 9, almost immedietly she begins to fall for him. Can she show him that she is more than another pretty face?
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

I`m not very good at summarys

I do not own any Bleach charicters excpt my OC

Enjoy?

* * *

I followed my teacher through the academy's halls, wondered why he wanted me to follow him, after all I had done nothing wrong and he seemed like he was in a hurry to get to the training field, I didn't bother to ask since I figured I would find out soon enough.

"Mr Hiro, you just made it just in time, we were just about to leave" my eyes widened as I saw squad seven captain SajinKomamura and lieutenant TetsuzaemonIba both standing in the field, two soul reapers either side of them.

"My apologies, but I brought Scarlett just as you asked" Mr Hiro panted a little as he spoke with the captain.

"Do not worry, I glad you got here on time and with the student" For some reason the wolf-like appearance of the captain didn't startle me in the slightest.

"Scarlett Hart, for a few weeks now we have been observing the Academy to see if things where running smoothly, and during that time I have noticed that your scores in all classes were perfect, and your loyalty to both your studies and friends is one of the many things that make you remarkable, so in saying that I would like to you to join Squad seven, ranked 3rd seat" The captain spoke with a small smile on his face while the lieutenant just grinned.

I swear at that moment I could have squealed like a sugar addicted little girl in a mountain sized candy shop, to have such high praise of a squad captain was unreal, if it wasn't for everyone around me I would have fainted on the spot, but considering that I kept my posture.

"Yes Captain Komamura, I would love to become the 3rd seat of your squad" the captain smiled, and I honestly felt like I was on a sugar high. My teachers smile was threatening to split his face and I remembered that I still needed to finish the Academy.

"Oh and Hart, you won't have to worry about finishing, we managed to arrange it so that you took your exams early" That was a relief and answered the question why the teachers wanted me to take those exams.

"Well now all that's been sorted out, would you please follow us to Squad seven barracks" I nodded, said good bye to my teacher and followed my captain (it felt so weird saying that).

I followed my new captain and lieutenant to my barracks and I couldn't help but take in the scenery around me, I made sure to take in everything so I wouldn't get lost in the future, I had never been inside the Seireitei so this was all new to me. I grew up in the Rukon District and was raised by an old woman named Maria Slivers that actually sort of demanded I go into the academy.

"Unfortunately this is where I must leave you, I have other matters to deal with, so lieutenant Iba will show you the rest of the way" I nodded to the captain as he left and I followed the lieutenant.

The walk was quiet but not uncomfortable and soon I came to where I would be staying, I said my thanks to the lieutenant as they left and went to go see my new quarters.

I wasn't bad, nice comfy living room with a kitchen next to it, nicely sized bathroom and a warm inviting bedroom, I could really get used to living here. I decided to get changed into my soul reaper uniform that was laid out on my bed, and it wasn't surprising to find out that it fit me perfectly. I gazed at myself in the floor length mirror happy with the girl the gauzed back.

I was 5 foot 8 inches, with bright gold blue eyes framed with long, black eyelashes, sun gold, wavy knee long hair, the fringe slightly covering my right eye, with lose ringlets either side of my face reaching past my chest, which was a little bigger than decent, a curvy hourglass figure, soft, smooth, snow white skin, a black Soul Reaper uniform that lay off my shoulders, a wide white obi with a red cord fastening it around my waist, a short black skirt, and same foot wear as other soul reapers and a red ribbon tied around my neck.

So now I was walking around just to see where everything was, and to get some air, most of the soul reaper were friendly and often greeted me as I passed them, to be honest I could get used to this.

"I finally found you!" I looked back to see a strawberry blond haired woman running up to me.

She had long and wavy hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark under the right side of her mouth. She had a very curvaceous figure, with an impressive chest size. She wore the normal Soul Reaper, though her robes hung loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wore a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders, and carried her Zanpakutō behind her back

I didn't have much time to react before I was smoothers between her bosoms, almost suffocating me.

"Ohhh, aren't you the most adorable little thing!" She hugged me tighter and I was finding it hard to breath, pushing against her waist she seemed to take notice of my struggles and released me.

"Sorry, I forget my own strength sometime" I smiled and gave a slight giggle

"Its alright, Umm… may I ask who you are?"

"I`m Rangiku Matsumoto, Squad 10 lieutenant" To be honest I was a bit surprised but that emotion disappeared as fast as it came.

"It`s nice to meet you Matsumoto" she smiled

"Oh please call me Rangiku" I nodded my head

"I`m Scarlett Hart-"

"Squad 7 third seat, I know, everyone's talking about the new member of squad 7" I didn't think me being excepted into the thirteen court guard squads would spread so fast.

"Oh I know, me and a few of my drinking buddies are in a near by bar, would you like to come?" I thought for a while, I was never a fan of getting drunk, or the aftermath, but I suppose it couldn't hurt.

"Well alright" She practically smiled and jumped, her breasts bouncing as she did

"Yay! Now lets go" she hooked her arm around mine and we set off. I had a feeling that she would be a good friend, and it would be best to stick around her.

* * *

Good, Bad?

Please review and tell me :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Thank you for the reviews, they make me very happy!

I do not own any bleach charicters except my OC

Enjoy!

* * *

"I`m bbaaccckkk! And I brought a friend!" Rangiku practically pounced into the bar, scaring everyone in the process.

"Do you really need to do the Rangiku? You almost gave me a heart attack!" a blond haired man complained, he did just jump three feet into the air, spilling his sake.

"Then you should be more on guard Izuru, then you wouldn't have been surprised" blond haired man growled a little bit and went back to drinking his sake, I peeked my head out from behind Rangiku, and my heart picked up double time at the man I saw.

He was a lean-built man with dark gray eyes and short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek, and number "69" tattooed on his left cheek, as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose.

He wore a sleeveless Soul reaper uniform, and had his lieutenant badge tied to his left arm as well as choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms.

"Well any way, I would like to introduce squads sevens new member, Scarlett Hart" Rangiku spoke as if she was on a show, as she move out of the way.

"Oh its nice to meet you, I`m lieutenant Kira Izuru of squad 3" The blond haired man spoke, I smile and bowed slightly. A red headed man waved a little bit to get my attention.

He had brown eyes and long crimson hair, which was tied in a high ponytail and some sort of maroon bandana tied around his forehead, he wore the normal soul reaper uniform and long dark straps on each wrist with bandages over his arms.

"I`m lieutenant Renji Abarai of squad 6" I nodded and smiled, I didn't see him with a lieutenants badge, but my instincts told me to trust his word on this. He gestured for me to sit next to him, but Rangiku grabbed my arm and dragged me over with her, right next to the raven haired man.

"Now Shuuhei its not nice to not introduce yourself" Shuuhei, as Rangiku had called him, put his cup of sake down and looked me in the eye. I swear I almost fainted on the spot.

"I`m lieutenant Shuuhei Hisagi of squad 9" I gave him a sweet smile, since that was all I couldn't manage at the moment, and he nodded to me. Rangiku put a cup of sake in front of me and I drank a little bit from it.

"Hey guys do you think Scarlett has a good breast size?" Rangiku rushed behind me and hugged me from behind, wrapping her arms under my chest and pushed my breasts up, I squealed in embarrassment and attempted to escaped, but all that did was make the situation worse by pushing my breasts up even more.

Three simultaneous crashes were heard, and three male bodies lay on the floor, blood pouring from there noises, my face turned red and Rangiku smiled.

"Yep you do have a good breast size!" She squealed and hugged me, but this time she placed her hand on my breasts.

"They may not be as big as mine, but your almost there!" The others hand just began to wake up, as the first thing they saw was Rangiku hugging me again, practically groping my breasts. This time all their faces grew red before falling to the floor again, I felt Rangiku smile behind me and finally release me.

"Umm, excuse me but is Scarlett Heart here?" Both me and Rangiku looked to see a squad member standing at the door, and for some reason looking embarrassed.

"I-Its training and the C-Captain asked me to tell you that all s-squads are training together" Rangiku squealed and grabbed my hand, I looked back at the others getting up and the squad member telling them the message. I just managed to catch a last look at Shuuhei before being dragged out.

"Wow" This training ground was huge, soul reapers were already fighting, all scattered about the place.

"Come on Scarlett, I'll be your opponent kay" Rangiku lead me over to an empty space for us to fight and unsheathed her Zanpakutō, I smiled and unsheathed mine as well.

Rangiku rushed at me and I managed to dodge her, I was often told in the Academy that when I battled my movement were graceful and often looked like I was dancing, I didn't believe them but then again, I had never faced anyone long enough to take notice in my movements.

"Roar Haineko!" I gasped as Rangiku released her Zanpakutō into Shiki mode, her blade became dust that travelled towards me, quickly I shunpoed out of the way.

"Shine your light, Kami no tenshi!" I placed both my hands together, one on top of the other, holding the sword horizontally and by the hilt, the hand on top had my fingers spread out, and white wings briefly appeared before they disappeared again.

In Shikai mode the bottom of the swords hilt turned to golden fire, the hilt itself changed it's colour to gold and gains two small gold and white wings, the blade became slightly longer and thinner with a azure blue streak on the middle of the blade.

"Wow, your sword is absolutely gorgeous!" I slightly blushed at he comment as if it was aimed at me.

"Thanks Rangiku, yours isn't that bad as well" she laughed.

"There's no need to be like that, your swords way better looking than mine" The blush darkened and I smiled.

"Well then lets get back to training" I nodded and kept fighting.

As we continued training I noticed Shuuhei in the corner of my eyes and I gasped. Oh my god he looked so hot, under the summers sun most of the males had decided to leave there tops off, and luckily so did Shuuhei.

God he had such a perfect chest.

"Hello earth to Scarlett!" I was knocked out of my daze by Rangiku waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh-um…yes?" a large smile spread across her face.

"Aww, are you perhaps daydreaming about a certain lieutenant from squad 9" my face lit up a strawberry red and I looked down at the ground, suddenly finding my shoes interesting.

"U-Umm, w-well I-I…" She clapped her hands together and a sneaky smile formed on her face.

"Aww aren't you just adorable, little Scarlett has a crush" I placed my hands over her mouth in a hurry, the red blush getting worse by the second.

"I don't want everyone to know about it!" she just laughed and removed my hands.

"Your secret is safe with me, trust me" I gave a thankful sigh and Rangiku stretched.

"Well I think that's enough training for now, you wanna come with me?"

"Okay, sure" Rangiku hooked her arm though mine and we both walked off the training ground, I briefly turned to look at Shuuhei on last time, to see that he a staring at me, I bit my lip and the red blush came back with vengeance.

We went back to the bar and both Kira and Renji were already there, gulping down two cup of sake already.

"Hey let us join" Rangiku practically dragged me over to where they were sitting and thrust one of the cups in my direction.

I laughed as she herself decided to ditch the cup and drink from the bottle instead.

At that moment a black and purple butterfly fluttered in the room from the open window and I held a finger up for it to land on.

"This is a message for Scarlett Hart, You are too meet with Captain Komamura immediately" As the message ended the butterfly flew off.

"What was the message?" Rangiku asked.

"I need to go my captain wants to see me" I said goodbye to all of them.

As I was walking to my captains office I saw Shuuhei standing outside the room. I was about to ask him why he was here when my captain came out to the room, a serious look on his face.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review and let me know


End file.
